Dark Heart
by Atori-chan
Summary: En la oscuridad, ellos expresaron lo que había estado oculto en la pequeña parte de sus corazones oscuros. Dedicado a LordPatamon.


**SUMARY: **En la oscuridad, ellos expresaron lo que había estado oculto en la pequeña parte de sus corazones oscuros.

**Pareja principal: **Takeru x Hikari

**Aclaraciones: **Se trata de un doble POV. Un párrafo narrado por Hikari, el siguiente por Takeru y así sucesivamente.

**Género:**_ Drama y romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

_**DARK HEART**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

_**DEDICADO A MI GRAN Y VETERANO AMIGO LORDPATAMON POR SU DÉCIMO ANIVERSARIO EN ESTA PÁGINA.**_

* * *

Cuesta trabajo explicar esto que siento y como todo se ha ido desarrollando desde que nos conocimos hace siete años.

.

No puedo creer que las cosas estés sucediendo como lo están haciendo. Pensar que de niños éramos como uña y carne.

.

No entiendo porqué has cambiado tanto. Siempre tan bueno y gentil. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que nombre a mi hermano?

.

A ti, que siempre te había visto como una niña dulce y angelical, ahora parece que te encanta atormentarme prefiriendo más a Taichi que a mí.

.

Demasiado gentil, en lo que a mí respecta. Me frustra que trates a las demás como haces conmigo, renegando lo que yo pensaba que para ti era especial.

.

Y no contenta con eso, te arrimas demasiado a Daisuke, sabiendo que él está loco por ti. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mezquina y tan hipócrita?

.

Aunque sé que esa es tu naturaleza, me enferma saber cómo usas tu popularidad para sonreírles a esas chicas superficiales que no saben como eres.

.

En serio que no puedo creerlo. Yo que siempre he estado a tu lado, apoyándote, animándote, protegiéndote... que solo quiero ser único para ti.

.

Solo yo sé cuánto te afecta la oscuridad. Solo yo puedo entenderte y solo yo, soy la única preocupada por lo que puedas hacer en consecuencia.

.

Yo te protegería de lo que tanto te asusta. Yo siempre estaría a tu lado y correría el primero cuando estuvieras en peligro. Creo que ya te lo he demostrado en más de una ocasión.

.

Yo estaría ahí sonriéndote con tranquilidad. Yo siempre estaría a tu lado y correría la primera para tratar de calmarte como siempre he hecho.

.

Esa había sido mi decisión desde que me había mudado a Odaiba y pude estar más tiempo contigo, porque desde aquel tiempo, yo ya te quería.

.

Porque no me gusta esa actitud impropia de ti. Yo te quiero como realmente eras. Bueno, dulce y amable.

.

Pero ahora que hemos crecido…

.

Y ahora que somos adolescentes…

.

…mis sentimientos hacia ti se han vuelto oscuros y en cierta medida peligrosos.

.

…nuestra relación ha tomado un rumbo muy extraño.

.

Verte demasiado apegada a Daisuke, incluso a Ichijoji y que nombres a Taichi como único capaz de protegerte, me desquicia hasta el grado de enfadarme contigo.

.

Tú y yo que siempre estábamos unidos, ahora estamos separados y tú demasiado pegado a ese grupo de chicas. Me irrita de tal manera que acabo peleándome contigo.

.

Y lo que más me cabrea es que tú me pides explicaciones solo porque estoy hablando con unas simples compañeras de instituto. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Acaso no haces lo mismo con nuestros amigos de hace tiempo?

.

No entiendo porqué te ofende que esté con Daisuke o que hable tanto de mi hermano. Tú eres el peor al tratarme igual que a las demás.

.

Y para estar enfadado contigo, será mejor no vernos, aunque te siga queriendo. Pero no quiero acabar odiándote.

.

Lo mejor era alejarnos, aunque eso supusiera llorar todas las noches, porque te sigo y te seguiré queriendo. Pero no quiero odiarte.

.

El no poder verte y no poder estar como cuando éramos niños, me destroza y que otros puedan estar cerca de ti, me quema por dentro.

.

Ya no sé cuántas veces habré mojado mi almohada con mis lágrimas. Ya no sé cuantas veces he luchado por no llorar cuando te veo en la compañía de nuestros amigos o de esas chicas.

.

Duele que otros puedan estar contigo y duele ver como a ellos les sonríes con esa sonrisa que tanto añoro y deseo solo para mí.

.

El día que te olvides por completo de mí y estés con otra, no sé si podré soportarlo.

.

Me siento como un monstruo al amarte así. Creo que esta separación es como un golpe del destino para prevenirnos de un futuro peor.

.

Hasta el suicidio se me pasa por la cabeza. Te quiero tanto que si no eres mío, no podré soportar verte con otra.

.

Jamás imaginé sentir estos sentimientos tan enfermizos. Yo, que poseo un emblema optimista y un digimon sagrado.

.

Nunca creí que llegara a sentir esto siendo la luz y con un digimon sagrado. ¿En qué momento se ha corrompido tanto mi corazón?

.

La oscuridad que tanto detesto ha acabado por influenciarme y oscurecer ese corazón inocente que alguna vez tuve.

.

Tengo miedo de que por culpa de mis sentimientos perjudique a los demás y que algo horrible suceda.

.

Tengo miedo de seguir por el camino oscuro y terminar haciendo algo del que quizás me arrepienta.

.

Por eso se lo confié a mi hermano.

.

Y se lo confesé a mi hermano.

.

Aunque él trató de tranquilizarme y alentarme de que jamás ocurriría, yo seguía sintiéndome insegura y llorando por ello. Llorando por amarte tanto y no poder decírtelo, Takeru.

.

Casi me parte la cara por decir semejantes barbaridades, ya que según él, era perfectamente normal que me sintiera _celoso_ hasta de Taichi. Pero después, intentó animarme, alegando que yo jamás podría hacer algo horrible y mucho menos a ti, Hikari.

.

Pero es que soy una cobarde. No soy capaz de dejar las cosas claras y decirle mis sentimientos.

.

Tenía que confesarle cuánto la amaba y que ella es la única chica especial en mi corazón.

.

Carezco del valor de mi hermano.

.

Pero tenía en mente la inquietud de que solo me hubieras visto como un amigo.

.

Me bastaba con tenerlo a mi lado como amigo. Me conformaba con algo tan simple como eso, pero todo salió al revés y al final descubrí algo que me dejó de piedra.

.

Sin poder decirte nada y soportando la distancia que había creado, hizo que tomara una decisión. Acepté el irme con mi madre a Francia para cuidar a nuestro abuelo, en vez de quedarme en Japón con mi padre, mi hermano y nuestros amigos.

.

Te ibas a marchar lejos muy lejos, a Francia ni más ni menos, donde sabía que allí había alguien interesada en ti. ¿Sería por ella la razón de tu partida?

.

Huía como un cobarde por lo que pudiera pasar. Es que si seguíamos así, quién sabe lo que podía llegar a hacerte.

.

Estarías mucho tiempo, muchos años fuera. Perderíamos, definitivamente, el contacto. Quizás cuando nos volviéramos a ver, tú ya estarías casado y con hijos, mientras que yo viviendo como una estúpida solterona que no ha conseguido olvidarte y que llora amargamente todas las noches por una causa perdida.

.

Quiero recordarte tal como eres. Agradable, pura, angelical, sin perder esa sonrisa tan dulce que pareces irradiar luz como solo tú eres. No sé si vuelva a Japón, pero sé que no sería capaz de hacerlo, si me entero de que has logrado rehacer tu vida con otro y darle ese amor que tanto quería para mí.

.

Así he estado atormentándome todas las noches. Sin ti, ya no tengo esperanza. Todo por culpa de mi maldita cobardía.

.

Pensar que quizás la próxima vez te vea con otro, me desespera y me irrita. Pero no soy capaz de decirte lo que siento.

.

Por eso, sigo sin comprender cómo hemos llegado a estar solos y encerrados en aquel cuarto oscuro.

.

A pesar de que ahora mismo, el destino me ha ofrecido una oportunidad, aunque sea en la oscuridad.

.

Taichi me había llevado hasta allí engañada.

.

Yamato me había arrastrado hasta allí.

.

Y me encerró sin importarle cuánto miedo me daba la oscuridad. Pero cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, vi a Takeru.

.

Jamás imaginé que mi propio hermano me encerrara con Hikari en un cuarto oscuro, frío y bastante pequeño con una única ventana al mundo exterior, bastante alta, a pesar de mi considerada altura.

.

Realmente fue como si apareciera un milagro o algún ángel de la guardia. Temerosa por mi miedo y olvidándome de la brecha que había construido a nuestro alrededor, me lancé a sus brazos, buscando su consuelo y su protección.

.

Desde el mismo momento en que se había lanzado a mis brazos, me olvidé de mi obsesión enfermiza hacia ella y que mañana nos alejaríamos del otro para siempre. Estaba más ocupado en calmarla y en buscar en mi mente alguna razón de porqué mi hermano me había encerrado con ella.

.

Soy una hipócrita actuando así, lo sé y me regaño por ello. Pero mañana se marcharía y estaría con otra. Al menos, quiero disfrutar de su cercanía por última vez y de sus brazos fuertes y cálidos. Pero sobre todo, tener para mí aquellos ojos tan bonitos y pacíficos que siempre me habían gustado.

.

Aunque por una parte se lo agradezco. Por lo menos podré sentir por primera vez aquel cuerpo pequeño pegado a mí.

.

Ojalá el tiempo se parara. Ojalá tuviera valor de decirte que no te marches porque te quiero.

.

Así, aquí contigo me siento feliz y tranquilo. Ojalá tuviera el poder para detener el tiempo.

.

Pero no soy capaz de decírtelo. Hemos tenido varias disputas, hemos estado demasiado alejados que dudo que creas lo que te digo. Además, ¿y si siempre me has estado viendo como una buena amiga?

.

Me alegro de que en esta última vez que nos vemos, no me eches en cara de que hablo con todas esas chicas, de que no llames a Taichi necesitada de su protección. Me alegra saber que ahora estés necesitada de mí.

.

Pero te vas mañana… no te volveré a ver en años…

.

Si al menos pudiera… aunque sea solo una vez…

.

Levanto la cabeza para verte a través de la luz lunar que ofrece la única ventana.

.

Verte reflejada a través del astro lunar, te hace más hermosa e intocable.

.

¿Qué puedo perder en esta pequeña oscuridad que oculta mi expresión?

.

Pero no puedo resistirme a esa mirada y su cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

.

Solo mi grado de chica especial por poseer el emblema de la luz. Pero cuando Takeru se marche, seré un cuerpo vacío sin brillo.

.

Aunque sean sus labios, al menos probarlos. Mi mente me insta a ser el primero en corromper esa luz, aprovechándome de la oscuridad.

.

No importa la imagen que pueda dejarle. Debo demostrar con mis actos lo que siento por él ahora que la luna se ha ocultado y estamos completamente a oscuras.

.

Ella no verá mi pesar al hacerlo o mis sentimientos que pueda expresar en mi rostro. Además, solo querré besarla y abrazarla con fuerza.

.

Cuando tus manos apretaron más mi figura, fueron como un incentivo para hacerlo sin vacilar ni un segundo más.

.

Ocultos en esta oscuridad que tanto temes y que yo tanto detesto, me aproveché y te besé con desesperación.

.

Tus labios sobre los míos sabían tan bien como la suavidad de tu corta cabellera rubia enredada en mis pequeñas manos.

.

Te había corrompido, pero quería corromperte más. No me bastaba con un beso. Yo quería más de ti.

.

Estaba sin la protección de la luz, estábamos en la más absoluta oscuridad donde me sentía libre de expresar mis deseos egoístas y de sentir ese calor que me abrasaba por dentro.

.

La oscuridad tapaba lo que estaba haciendo y a lo que tú no oponías resistencia. Al contrario, sentía como te apegabas a mí, temerosa de que me fuera, tocándome ansiosamente.

.

No quiero que te vayas. Quédate aquí conmigo para siempre. ¿Por qué no salen esas palabras de mi boca?

.

Y yo no tenía ganas de dejarte. Ahora que he probado la fruta prohibida, no quiero marcharme, sino estar siempre junto a ti.

.

Las lágrimas que humedecían mis mejillas eran limpiadas por él. Eso me daba esperanzas de que quizás él sintiera lo mismo que yo.

.

Ella lloraba, quizás porque me estaba sobrepasando, pero no me aleja, sino que se aferra a mí. ¿Acaso significa que ella siente lo mismo que yo?

.

Si es así, lo sabré después de este momento.

.

Se lo preguntaré más tarde. Ahora solo quiero sentirla.

.

No me arrepentiré sea lo que sea.

.

Tendré la esperanza de que ella me corresponda.

.

Pero ahora…

.

Porque ahora…

.

"Bajo esta capa de oscuridad que nos envuelven, dejaré que nuestros cuerpos pueriles desaparezcan y liberemos las pasiones que se desarrollan en la pequeña parte de nuestros oscuros corazones."

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hacía mucho que no escribía un takari, y lo que es más extraño en mí, es que no he metido el sorato por medio. Me hubiera gustado ponerlo, pero dada la trama me parecía innecesario.

Supongo que muchos tendréis la incógnita sobre si realmente Yamato y Taichi encerraron a Takeru y a Hikari a propósito para que se reconciliaran o por alguna otra razón. Eso os lo dejo a vuestro libre albedrío.

También creo que no hace falta explicar que después de este momento, Takeru y Hikari se confiesan, se reconcilian y Takeru se queda en Japón. Me ha parecido que si lo pusiese, quedaría un final demasiado pasteloso y no con la esencia de lo que está prohibido y los sentimientos oscuros que ocultan estos personajes, aprovechando que están en la oscuridad y nadie pueden verles.

Pues no digo nada más y no os preocupéis que pronto me pondré con las historias inconclusas que tengo.

Saludos y besos a todos los que me leen y en especial a la persona que va dedicada este fic, LordPatamon.

'Atori'


End file.
